


Pasts Always Come Back Around

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're immortal and on a mission with the team in a place you used to live during a time when you weren't one of the good guys. The team needs a place to stay for the duration of the mission and you know a place. That place is where you used to live a long time ago.Warnings: Mentions of death





	Pasts Always Come Back Around

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

There were things your teammates and girlfriend didn’t know about you. They knew you were immortal but they didn’t know about your past. And you didn’t plan on telling them anytime soon. But that might just change.

You and the team were on a mission. The mission destination was in Ireland, where you used to live many many years ago, back when you weren’t that good of a person. 

Steve was going over the mission on the way. “We’re most likely going to need to stay somewhere during this mission.”

“I know a place we can stay.” 

Everyone looked over at you. This was the first time you spoke up since everyone left the Avengers compound. Steve just nodded. You got up and went over to Clint, who was flying the quinjet, and told him you could fly the quinjet the rest of the way.

Natasha glanced over at you, she could tell something was on your mind. She had a feeling it had to do with your past, she hoped you would talk to her about whatever was on your mind later.

xxxxx

Once you landed the quinjet you walked back over to the others. “We’re here.” You grabbed your bag and walked off the jet with the others following you. Natasha grabbed her bag and quickly caught up with you. 

You stopped when you were in front of a cabin, you looked at it before taking  some deep breaths. You walked up the front stairs before reaching over to where you used to keep a spare key all those years ago.

You unlocked the door and opened it. “Come on.” You let them in. They all looked around. 

They all had questions but they decided not to ask. Natasha walked with you into the kitchen. You knew there was no food you just were checking to see if everything was still the same as you left it.

Tony followed and opened the cabinets to only find plates, bowls and glasses. “Well there’s no food.”

“There’s some places you can get food not that far from here.” You told him. Tony raised an eyebrow. You pinch the bridge of your nose and let out a sigh. “I know the area okay?”

Tony held up his hands and nodded. He went to go tell the others, they all went with him except for Natasha. She didn’t want to leave you alone.

xxxxx

Once they left you went up to the second floor of the cabin. You walked over to a room and stood in the doorway. You smiled sadly. 

When you lived here you had a significant other and a child. You were happy together but then the things that you used to do caught up with you. You wiped away the tears that had started to fall before you went back downstairs.

Natasha looked towards you, she saw that you looked upset. “Everything alright, babe?” She walked over to you, she placed a hand on your arm.

“Yea, everything’s alright.” You lied.

While the others were out getting food, they kept hearing people talk about this myth about someone who used to live in the area. Wanda looked over at Clint who just shrugged.

They were now buying everything when Steve asked the woman who was helping them about the myth. She told him about it, as she was talking it seemed like everything made sense. How you’ve been acting, how you knew the area and about the cabin. 

xxxxx

When they got back you were sitting next to Natasha. Steve came in and he didn’t look happy. You and Natasha looked up at him just as the others walked in.

“What’s going on, Steve?” Natasha asked him, Steve just narrowed his eyes towards you. Natasha saw this and stood up. She moved in front of him and glared. “What the hell is up with you?”

“She has some explaining to do.” He motioned towards you.

Natasha turned around to look at you. “(Y/N), what is he talking about?” 

You glared at Steve as you stood up. “You really want to know?” He nodded. “Fine. Whatever you guys heard was true. Yes I used to not be a good person and yes I lived here.” You closed your eyes for a second before opening them again. “I lived here with my significant other, we also had a child together. I tried to keep them safe from everything I did but one day… one day everything caught up with me. They both were killed because of it… After that day I left, I changed my ways and I started helping people. I haven’t been back here since that day…” You looked down at the floor to hide your tears. Steve’s expression softened as you told them about your past.

Natasha’s heart broke, it made sense why you looked so upset earlier. She pulled you into her arms, you wrapped your arms around her and nuzzled your face into her neck. You looked at Steve then at the others. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys. I don’t like talking about it and I just thought it would be easier if you didn’t know.” You pulled away from Natasha, she still had her arms around you.

“I’m sorry about how I acted.” Steve placed his hand on your shoulder.

You shook your head. “You had every right, I understand. I didn’t tell you about my past, I could understand how you felt when you heard about it from someone else.”

Wanda then came over to you and gave you a hug, pretty soon everyone had given you one. You looked over at Natasha, she gave you an understanding smile and leaned over to kiss your cheek. She knew how bad pasts can be, she wasn’t mad that you didn’t tell her about your past.


End file.
